Haru no Kingdom
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Haruno Sakura merasa sangat kesal karena bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang menyebalkan dalam sebuah film. Tetapi, Sakura tidak bisa berbohong, jika dia juga mencintai Hak./HakSaku/DLDR/


"Hiyaaa!"

Suara pedang yang beradu terdengar di sebuah lapangan kerajaan. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang diikat keatas mengayunkan pedangnya kepada lawan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Gerakanmu sudah semakin baik, Rena hime-sama."

"Aku melatihnya terus."

"Hoo.. benarkah itu?"

"Hak?!" gadis yang dipanggil Rena itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan kamu ada disitu?"

"Heh.." Hak menyandarkan tangannya. "Sejak kapan, ya?"

"Kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya." Gadis bernama Rena itu melemparkan pedangnya sembarangan. "Latihan selesai, Soona."

"Hai'"

Rena melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kimono miliknya sangat indah dan pas dikenakan olehnya.

"Mengabaikanku?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan memegang lengannya dan menariknya. Membuat Rena menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap mata biru yang juga memandangnya.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Jendral Hak."

"Hoo.. jadi, itu hanya perasaanku?" Hak mendekati Rena hingga membuat napas mereka menyatu. "Aku-"

"Hn."

Hak menjauh ketika mendengar suara berat tidak jauh dari mereka. Rena tersenyum memandang seseorang yang memakai kimono sama seperti dirinya.

"Jii Woon." Rena tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai latihannya, Hime?" tanya Jii Woon. "Raja sudah menunggumu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Tou-san."

Gadis bernama Rena itu meninggalkan mereka membuat Jii Woon memandang salah satu rivalnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Hak. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Rena padamu."

"Hoo.. aku terima tantanganmu, Jii Woon."

.

.

.

Dahulu kala, setelah raja II yang memerintah kerajaan Hiryuu dibunuh, Yona, putri semata wayang raja II kemudian menghilang bersama dengan Son Hak. Mereka melakukan perjalanan panjang dan mengumpulkan empat naga.

Mereka kemudian mengambil alih kerajaan Hiryuu dan mengalahkan Soon Woo. Hak diangkat menjadi raja yang baru dan menikah dengan Yona. Dan lima negara kemudian bersatu dan hidup damai.

Namun, kudeta tetap saja terjadi dan Hak meninggal ketika turun ke medan perang. Yona saat itu sedang mengandung putri mereka. Dan bertahun-tahun kemudian, lahirlah Reinkarnasi Hak. Dan cucu dari Yona pun lahir, dia adalah Kim Rena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haru no Kingdom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Son Hak, Haruno Sakura)**

 **Cast :**

 **Haruno Sakura aka Kim Rena**

 **Son Hak aka Son Hak**

 **Uchiha Sasuke aka Han Jii Woon**

 **Utakata Setsuna aka Han Yeol**

 **Yamanaka Ino aka Yon Soona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, Akatsuki no Yona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT OLEH AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo**

"Cut!"

Mereka semua menarik napas lega dan merasa bebannya telah hilang. Hari sudah mulai sore dan matahari senja mulai menyembunyikan keindahannya.

"Matsuri, bagaimana make upku?"

"Masih terlihat cantik, Sakura-san."

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat." Kakashi selaku produser memberi arahan. "Besok para tokoh utama akan melakukan konferensi pers, jadi jangan terlalu lelah dan tidurlah yang cukup."

"Yatta!" gadis berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarine memeluk sahabatnya. "Sakura, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Tentu saja pulang dan tidur." Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu tersenyum. "Aku mau ke ruang ganti dulu, rasanya lelah sekali."

Gadis dengan rambut pink itu berjalan melewati beberapa kru yang sibuk beres-beres dan masuk ke ruang ganti miliknya. Dia memandang wajahnya di cermin dan mengagumi betapa cantiknya dirinya dengan make up natural yang dipoleskan di wajahnya.

Ya, dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Aktris cantik yang akan berperan dalam serial _Haru no Kingdom._ Serial televisi sequel dari _Akatsuki no Yona._

"Mantan ninja memang sangat hebat."

Sakura memandang seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang gantinya. Dia merasa moodnya buruk saat melihat tampang menyebalkan milik Son Hak.

"Tentu saja, serial televisi milikkumemiliki episode yang banyak dan penggemarnya tentu saja banyak." Sakura tersenyum sombong. "Aku sudah biasa memegang senjata tajam, jadi memegang pedang bukanlah hal yang baru."

"Apa kau sedang meremehkan serial televisi yang aku mainkan?" tanya Hak.

"Menurutmu?"

Setelah serial televisi yang dibintangi olehnya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuketamat. Kakashi Hatake, produser dan salah satu pemain dalam serial yang dia mainkan. Menawarinya pekerjaan menjadi seorang putri raja yang tangguh. Dia kemudian dipertemukan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang berperan sebagai Han Jii Woon dan dirinya sebagai Kim Rena.

Mereka akan kembali beradu akting bersama dengan beberapa pemain dari serial sebelumnya dimana Hak menjadi tokoh utamanya _._

Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun memainkan peran sebagai ninja, akhirnya dirinya bisa bermain peran sebagai putri raja.

Namun, dia harus terlibat dengan pemuda tengil nan menyebalkan bernama Son Hak. Pemuda itu sangat menyebalkan dan usil, dia benar-benar sebal dengan pemuda itu. Dia sudah lama mengenal Hak, karena pemuda itu adalah temannya semasa sekolah menengah atas.

Seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu saat ini. Menggodanya.

"Kau juga sangat tangguh, Jendral Hak." Sakura memandang Hak.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa menebas beberapa prajurit sekaligus dengan pedangku. Tidak sepertimu."

"Hoo.. aku bisa menendangmu hingga kelaut." Sakura merasakan perempatan di jidatnya. "Sudah, kembali ke ruanganmu! Aku mau ganti baju!"

"Hmm.. padahal aku ingin melihatmu berganti-"

"Keluar! Dasar mesum!"

.

.

" _Mattaku."_ Sakura mengusap wajahnya dan mengganti kimononya dengan pakaiannya. Sebuah blus berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna coklat. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Hak. Tingginya bahkan hanya sedada pemuda itu.

Ketika mengenakan blus putih miliknya, dadanya yang bulat dan padat terlihat menggoda. Selama ini, dia menyembunyikan asetnya yang berharga karena tuntutan peran. Tetapi, ketika serial televisi yang dimainkannya selesai, seluruh fansnya terkejut ketika melihat asetnya yang berharga.

Dada yang sekal dan pantat yang bulat. Dia tidak kalah seksi dari Hinata dan juga Ino. Mengambil tasnya, dia berjalan keluar. Beberapa kru dan juga teman-temannya yang tergabung dalam _project_ ini menyapa dan dia balas tersenyum.

Dari jauh, matanya bisa menangkap sosok Hak yang berdiri sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Pemuda itu tampak gagah, bahkan dengan mengenakan sebuah kaos polos dan celana _jeans._

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu, Hak?" tanya Sakura.

"Mengantarkanmu pulang, tentu saja."

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Jika dilihat-lihat, Hak tampak tampan dan gagah. Pantas saja jika dia dan Yona terlibat cinta lokasi.

"Tapi aku bercanda."

"Mou! Hak!" Sakura memukul lengan Hak dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Hak tersenyum dan berjalan menyusul Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa kamu sedang ngambek? Apa itu artinya kamu berharap diantarkan pulang olehku?"

"Jangan percaya diri." Sakura mencibir dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman lokasi syuting.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Sakura. Syukur sekali, Kakashi-san memberi kita libur meski besok kita harus menghadiri Konferensi Pers dan kembali syuting."

"Um ya."

"Mata pandamu terlihat sangat jelas."

"Masa?" Sakura mengambil cermin di tasnya dan memandang matanya. "Kau benar, mungkin ini karena aku kurang tidur. Aku hanya tidur dua jam dalam sehari."

"Jika begitu, istirahatlah." Hak mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kamu juga." Sakura tersenyum. "Mou, Hak! Kau terlihat berbeda. Itu membuatku takut. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, kamu jangan lupa istirahat."

Hak terus memandang Sakura hingga masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya menjauhinya. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang berdebar di dalam hatinya.

 **oOo**

 _Kriiinnngggg!_

Sakura menggeliat dengan malas dan mematikan alarmnya. Konferensi pers diadakan pukul sembilan pagi dan ini masih pukul tujuh pagi, setidaknya dirinya masih memiliki waktu untuk tidur kembali.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya kemarin, dia langsung tidur bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaiannya ataupun makan. Rasanya, begitu menyenangkan bisa tidur nyenyak setelah bertahun-tahun hanya tidur selama dua jam karena syuting yang dilakukan olehnya.

 _Drrrtt.. ddrrtt.._

Sakura menggeliat dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia menyentuh layar ponselnya dan meletakannya kembali. Dia sengaja men _speaker_ ponselnya agar dia bisa mendengarkan lawan bicaranya berbicara sedangkan dirinya kembali memejamkan matanya.

" _Sakura! Kau ada dimana?"_

Oh, itu suara managernya. Senju Tsunade.

"Aku berada di apartemenku, Tsunade-san."

" _Ini sudah pukul delapan, Sakura! Konferensi pers akan dilakukan satu jam lagi."_

Sakura langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mengambil jam di meja nakasnya. Matanya yang salah, ini memang pukul delapan pagi, bukan tujuh pagi.

"SIAL! AKU KESIANGAN!"

.

.

Mengenakan _high heels_ miliknya. Sakura berlari secepat kilat menuju _basement_ apartemennya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna pink yang dipadukan dengan make up natural. Dia bahkan mandi hanya lima menit dan berpakaian serta berdandan selama lima belas menit. Dia benar-benar kelelahan dan akhirnya kesiangan.

Dia bisa membayangkan wajah produsernya, sudah pasti tidak akan marah. Tetapi, managernya? Jangan harap akan hidup dengan tenang.

Memasukan kunci mobilnya, Sakura mencoba menghidupkan mobilnya. Namun nihil, mobilnya tidak mau menyala.

"Demi rambut hitam berkilau milik Orochimaru! Apalagi sekarang?!" Sakura membanting kemudi mobilnya. Tidak ada jalan lain, dia harus pergi menggunakan taksi.

Tetapi, sepertinya dewa Yato juga tidak berpihak padanya. Karena nyatanya, tidak ada satupun taksi yang lewat di depan apartemennya. Bagus, hidupnya sempurna sekali.

Sebuah motor berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Sakura memandang pengendara motor itu dengan pandangan waspada. Dan ketika si pengendara motor membuka helmnya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Hak?"

"Butuh tumpangan, nona?" tanya Hak.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu. Jadi, apa kamu membutuhkan tumpangan?"

"Um ya."

Sakura sedikit kaku ketika naik keatas motor milik Hak. Dia merasa tertolong ketika Hak datang.

"Pegangan yang erat." Hak menarik tangan Sakura melingkari pinggangnya. Membuat jantung Sakura berdegub kencang.

 _Sial, kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang?_

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya ketika motor milik Hak melaju di depannya. Pemuda itu memarkir mobilnya dan Sakura turun dengan wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan lagi bagaimana kondisinya.

"Hak!" Sakura mengomeli Hak. "Aku tidak akan naik motor lagi bersamamu! Rasanya aku akan mati jika naik motor bersamamu lagi!"

"Sudah syukur aku mau mengantarkanmu."

Sasuke memandang keduanya dari kejauhan dan dia bisa melihat bagaimana Sakura memarahi Hak tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dia sudah mengenal Sakura sejak mereka kecil dan melakukan syuting bersama.

Sakura memang cerewet dan keibuan, dia suka sekali memasak bersama Ino dan masakannya sangat lezat. Tetapi, baru kali ini dirinya melihat Sakura seperti anak kecil ketika mainannya diambil.

"Diamlah, dasar bodoh!" Hak mencubit pipi gembil itu hingga membuat Sakura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, mou! Hak bodoh!" Sakura mengusap pipinya.

"Ayo, kita harus segera menuju tempat konferensi pers."

Hak menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu bersamanya.

"Mou! _Chotto!_ Hak no Baka!"

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika beberapa kamera menyorot mereka semua.

"Hai'! Kita sudah bersama dengan para pemain _Haru no Kingdom_ disini! Serial ini sangat fenomenal karena terdiri dari pemain dalam serial _Naruto_ yang terkenal dan _Akatsuki no Yona_ yang mampu membuat penonton terkagum-kagum."

Mereka semua tersenyum ketika pembawa acara mulai berbicara.

"Mari kita mulai dari perkenalan. Untuk peran Han Jii Woon, diperankan oleh Uchiha Sasuke! Dalam serial ini, Uchiha Sasuke berperan sebagai pangeran yang tampan dan menyukai teman semasa kecilnya. Dan bersama dengan Son Hak, mereka akan melindungi Rena dari kudeta yang menyerang.

Kemudian, peran Kim Rena dimainkan oleh Haruno Sakura! Dalam serial ini, Sakura akan menjadi putri raja yang tangguh dan tak terkalahkan. Dia bersama dengan Son Hak akan mengambil alih kerajaan.

Lalu, Son Hak akan berperan sesuai namanya sendiri. Dia adalah jendral perang yang tangguh, seperti dalam serial sebelumnya.

Lalu ada Yon Soona yang diperankan oleh Yamanaka Ino. Whoah.. Ino-chan akan menjadi sahabat dari Sakura-chan lagi kali ini! Mereka memang tidak dapat dipisahkan!

Jadi, apakah akan ada tokoh _antagonis,_ disini?"

"Iya, tentu saja." Ino menjawab. "Tokoh _antagonis_ nya masih sangat rahasia. Jadi, tetap tonton serialnya dan jangan lewatkan sedikitpun!"

Sakura mencoba tersenyum sewajar mungkin ketika perkenalan berlangsung. Rasanya, harinya akan menjadi sangat panjang.

.

.

"Pinggangku sakit." Sakura memegang pinggangnya sendiri.

"Cih, manja."

"Aku tidak manja!" Sakura memandang Hak yang berjalan di depannya. "Bayangkan saja, Konferensi persnya berjalan selama lima jam dan aku hanya duduk. Pinggangku sakit sekali."

"Tunggu disini."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ketika Hak meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dan ketika Hak kembali, pemuda itu langsung melemparkan sebotol ocha dingin padanya.

"Hak, apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kamu tidak lihat, itu ocha."

"Aku tahu jika ini ocha." Sakura memandang botol ditangannya. "Terima kasih, Hak."

Hak yang sedang meneguk ochanya sedikit melirik Sakura. Gadis itu tampak manis ketika memasang wajah malu-malu seperti itu. Dadanya berdesir.

Inilah yang membuatnya tidak suka berada di dekat Sakura. Dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh berdesir dalam dadanya.

"Cih, ayo kita kembali ke lokasi syuting."

"Mou! Tapi aku tidak mau naik motor bersamamu, aku akan naik mobil bersama Sasuke-kun atau Ino."

"Tidak, kamu akan tetap naik motor bersamaku."

"Hak kejam! Hak jahat!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan mengikuti Hak. Meski pemuda itu menyebalkan dan suka sekali menggodanya, tetapi dia merasa nyaman.

Mereka tidak tahu, jika ada seseorang yang memotret mereka.

.

.

"K-Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Rena memandang pemuda dihadapannya. Sekilas, pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan Jii Woon. Tetapi, pemuda itu berbeda.

Dia adalah Han Yeol. Kakak dari Jii Woon.

Dihadapannya, ayahnya meninggal dengan luka tusukan tepat di dadanya. Menghancurkan jantungnya dan ayahnya jatuh bersimbah darah dihadapannya.

Dia memang tidak sekali dua kali melihat seseorang yang mati. Bersama dengan Hak dan juga Jii Woon, dia sudah berkali-kali maju ke medan perang untuk menuntaskan perang yang berkepanjangan dan menyelesaikannya dengan jalan damai.

Tetapi, jika yang meninggal adalah ayahnya. Dia masih cukup shock. Jangan bilang, jika kejadian di masa kakeknya akan kembali terulang.

"Han Yeol!" Rena mengambil pedangnya dan mencoba menusukannya pada Yeol. Namun, dengan sigap Yeol menghindari tusukan pedang dan melawan dengan pedangnya yang bersimbah darah.

Meski dadanya terasa sangat sakit, meski dadanya terasa sangat ngilu. Tetapi dia tidak akan membiarkan Yeol hidup begitu saja.

Dia akan melawan dan terus melawan hingga titik darah penghabisan.

.

.

"Hak."

Son Hak menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Jii Woon yang berjalan mendekat. Suasana istana sangat damai dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak biasanya susana istana begitu damai dan tenang seperti ini.

"Jii Woon." Hak memandang pria dihadapannya. "Ambil pedangmu, malam ini kita akan bertarung."

.

.

"Lepaskanh.."

Rena merasakan Yeol mencekiknya dari belakang. Pedangnya sudah terjatuh sangat jauh dan Rena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia sudah menendang, memukul, tetapi kekuatan Yeol sangat besar.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Pintu ruangan di dobrak secara paksa dan Hak muncul bersama dengan Jii Woon. Adik dari Yeol itu terpaku ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Aniki, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Kebetulan kamu disini, Jii Woon. Apakah kamu mau melihatnya mati juga? Setelah ini, aku akan membunuh kalian."

"Ha-Hak."

Hak merasa darahnya mendidih ketika melihat Rena berada dalam tawanan Yeol. Putri tangguh itu terlihat tak berdaya melawan Yeol yang masuk dalam jajaran panglima perang yang ditakuti.

"Jii Woon, kita harus melawannya."

Jii Woon sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini. Tetapi melihat wanita yang dicintainya begitu tak berdaya membuat Jii Woon mendidih.

"Aniki, aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

"Cut."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi malas miliknya. Mereka akan melakukan pengambilan scene di hutan dan dia harus bersiap. Sebagai mantan aktris yang menjadi ninja, dia sudah terbiasa keluar masuk hutan seperti ini.

"Sakura-san, biar aku benahi make up anda."

"Ah- terima kasih."

Hak mengambil air mineral dan meneguknya. Matanya terus memandang Sakura yang sedang di make up oleh Matsuri.

"Kau mencintainya, kan?"

Ino berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan menggoda miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hak memandang Ino dengan pandangan memicing.

"Jangan berpura-pura, Hak." Ino tersenyum. "Aku sudah bersamanya sejak kecil dan aku bisa melihat pandangan lain semenjak kalian bertemu di sekolah menengah atas."

"Cih, aku tidak peduli." Hak membuang botol air mineralnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Ino tersenyum ketika melihat Hak pergi. Dia salah satu mak comblang yang tidak pernah gagal. Meski Hak mengelak, tetapi dia bisa melihat ada kilatan lain di mata milik Hak.

.

.

"Kamera! Rolling! Action!"

"Kita harus segera pergi menjauh."

"Soona, kau seharusnya tetap berada di istana." Rena memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Dan bersama dengan pengkhianat itu? Tidak, Rena. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Jangan banyak bicara, kita harus lari segera." Hak memberi perintah. "Bagaimana, Jii Won?"

"Negara Api mungkin akan memberikan kita pertolongan. Aku mengenal beberapa sekutu yang mencintai raja."

"Bagus. Negara api sangat jauh," ucap Hak. "Kita harus-"

"Kita menemukannya!"

"Cih." Hak mengambil senjatanya. "Lindungi putri!"

"Hak! Biarkan aku bertarung! Jangan anggap aku seperti putri yang lemah!" Rena memandang sahabatnya. "Soona, berikan aku pedang."

"Tapi-"

"Soona." Jii Woon angkat bicara. "Berikan dia pedang."

" _Mattaku."_ Hak mengusap wajahnya. "Jangan terluka, Hime-sama."

Mereka mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing dan mulai bertarung melawan prajurit yang cukup banyak dan tangguh. Jii Woon, Hak dan Soona saling membelakangi dengan Rena yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Suara pedang yang beradu terdengar di tengah hutan. Rena tidak bisa tinggal diam dan menghunuskan pedangnya kepada siapapun prajurit yang dia temui.

Sebagai mantan seseorang yang selalu berada di medan perang, dia mengenal prajurit-prajurit yang sekarang dia lawan. Ada rasa sesak ketika dia harus menghunuskan pedang kepada prajurit-prajurit yang dulunya menjadi bawahannya. Tetapi, sekarang keadaannya telah berbeda. Prajurit-prajurit yang sekarang dia lawan, bawahannya sekarang tidak lagi mengabdi pada ayahnya. Melainkan pada Han Yeol.

"Hak!"

Rena menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Hak jatuh berlutut dengan pedang yang menembus dadanya. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Sial! Prajurit ini terlalu banyak," ucap Jii Woon.

"Disana ada sebuah kuil." Rena menghampiri Hak. "Hak, aku mohon bertahanlah."

"Hime-sama."

"Kita akan ke kuil itu, kita akan mengobati lukamu. Bertahanlah."

"Serahkan yang disini pada kami, hime-sama." Soona menatap keduanya. "Pergilah."

Rena menganggukan kepalanya dan membawa Hak menuju kuil yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Hak mencoba berjalan semampunya dan Rena memeluk pundak Hak.

Mereka sampai di Kuil yang tak berpenghuni. Menyandarkan Hak yang terluka, Rena memandang sekelilingnya. Dia masuk ke dalam kuil dan melihat ada beberapa obat-obatan yang bisa dia gunakan.

"Lepas pakaianmu, Hak. Aku akan mengobatimu."

"Aku bisa sendiri." Hak memandang Rena. Mata itu begitu sayu dan Rena tahu, jika Hak merasa kesakitan.

"Tidak, biarkan aku mengobatimu."

Rena membuka kimono yang membalut tubuh Hak dan mengoleskan beberapa tumbuhan obat-obatan yang ditemukannya dan sebelumnya telah ditumbuk olehnya.

Hak meringis ketika daun obat-obatan menutupi lukanya.

"Sudah selesai, aku akan menutupnya dengan perban, bertahanlah."

Tangannya dengan cekatan membalut tubuh Hak dengan perban dan segera mencari air untuk minum. Setelah Hak merasa baikan, dia memandang Rena yang duduk memandanginya.

"Sudah baikan? Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur, Hak. Kita bisa beristirahat sejenak disini."

Jii Woon dan Soona muncul tak lama kemudian. Mereka tampak baik-baik saja, meski wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rena.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja dan musuh sudah kita pukul mundur untuk sementara." Jii Woon mengambil air di sumur dan meminumnya.

"Kita bisa bertahan hidup untuk sementara."

"Aku akan mencari beberapa makanan bersama Jii Woon." Soona bangkit. "Ayo, Jii Woon."

"Tapi aku bisa pergi bersamamu, kamu baru saja bertarung." Rena bangkit dari duduknya.

"Rena hime, sebaiknya kamu jaga jendral yang sedang berbaring itu." Soona menepuk bahu Rena. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Rena menarik napas panjang dan memandang Hak yang tertidur. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap rambut Hak.

"Mou, Hak. Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu, aku akan kehilangan orang yang selalu disampingku."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Rena memandang sekelilingnya. Mungkin, dia akan berlatih memanah sembari menunggu Soona dan Jii Woon yang datang.

Tanpa Rena sadari, Hak membuka matanya dan memandang kemana dirinya pergi.

.

Rena mengusap peluh di dahinya ketika anak panahnya melesat mengenai batang pohon. Entah sudah berapa anak panah yang dia terbangkan dan dia masih belum lelah untuk melakukannya.

"Bagaimana jika prajurit itu datang kembali, hime-sama?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Rena memandang Hak yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon besar. Pria itu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Kau baru saja terluka dan sekarang jalan-jalan begitu saja! Kembalilah beristirahat!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh? Aku baik-baik saja dan luka ini hanya luka ringan. Tidak seberapa."

"Aku pikir, kau akan mati."

"Hah?"

Hak memandang Rena yang sekarang menundukan kepalanya. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan memandang Rena yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

Bagaimana bisa, seorang prajurit sepertinya jatuh cinta pada putri raja ini? Putri raja yang tangguh dan cantik ini.

"Aku tidak akan mati."

"Tapi, ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu terluka." Rena menatap Hak. "Kita selalu bersama di medan perang, berperang melawan prajurit-prajurit yang hebat. Kita selalu memenangkan pertempuran dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu terluka. Tetapi, ketika aku melihatmu terluka seperti tadi, aku merasa jika aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Kamu tidak akan kehilanganku. Bukankah sudah menjadi tugasku untuk selalu berada disisimu, Hime-sama?" Hak berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Rena.

"Tapi, kondisinya berbeda, Hak." Suara Rena terdengar berbisik. "Aku baru kehilangan ayahku dan.. dan.."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang ayahmu, jika aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Wajah mereka berdua mendekat. Rena bahkan lupa rasanya bernapas ketika melihat betapa dekatnya mereka berdua. Dan entah mengapa, Rena refleks menutup matanya ketika jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pelukan dia terima. Rena membulatkan matanya sebelum tersenyum.

"Hak?"

"Biarkan.. biarkan sejenak seperti ini, Hime-sama."

Mereka tidak tahu, jika Jii Woon menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

" _Cut!"_

Mereka semua bernapas lega ketika sutradara mereka menghentikan kegiatan syuting.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?!" Sakura mendorong Hak. "Enak sekali main peluk seperti itu!"

Hak tersenyum usil.

"Biar begitu, kamu menutup matamu saat kita nyaris berciuman tadi."

"Aku tidak menutup mata!"

"Kau menutupnya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Iya!" Sakura menutup mulutnya ketika dirinya salah bicara.

"Aku menang, week!" Hak menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mou! Aku membencimu!"

Beberapa kru yang melihat mereka tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Terkadang, banyak hal-hal lucu yang terjadi. Dan diam-diam mereka bertaruh, akan ada cinta lokasi yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, syuting selesai." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Sebaiknya kita makan malam dengan _barbeque!_ "

"Hai'!"

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan masuk ke dalam tenda miliknya. Malam ini, mereka akan berkemah di hutan karena seterusnya mereka akan melakukan syuting di dalam hutan. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dan memandang orang-orang yang sibuk membakar daging.

Bau harum masakan langsung masuk ke indra penciuman siapapun yang ada disitu.

"Kamu tidak bergabung dengan mereka, Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian dingin miliknya.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Nanti aku akan bergabung dengan mereka."

"Hn."

Sasuke berlalu dan bergabung bersama beberapa kru dan juga pemain yang sedang membakar daging. Udara di hutan yang berada di pegunungan memang sangat dingin.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Hak?! Kau mengagetkanku!" Sakura memandang Hak yang membawa piring berisi penuh daging. "Porsi makanmu menyeramkan."

"Aku lapar sekali."

Sakura tidak menanggapi, dia mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri yang kedinginan.

"Makanlah."

Sebuah tangan menyodorkan daging _barbeque_ dihadapannya. Sakura memandang Hak yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan memegang daging _barbeque._

Entah mengapa, dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan dengan senang hati memakan daging yang disodorkan Hak.

"Ini enak." Sakura tersenyum dan entah mengapa, rasanya jantung Hak seperti akan lepas.

"Hak!"

Sebuah suara cempreng memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Refleks, Hak menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang seseorang yang berlari dengan rambut merah yang berkibar.

"Yona?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan dia bisa melihat Yona datang dengan senyum di wajahnya. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Hak yang ada di sampingnya dan mata bulatnya memandangnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, aku merindukanmu!" Yona tersenyum cerah.

"Lagi pula, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk sekolah ke Amerika, hah?" Hak mencubit pipi Yona dengan gemas.

Entah mengapa, sesuatu dalam hatinya memanas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Hak. "Kamu dengan siapa?"

"Mou, aku sudah dewasa, Hak! Aku kesini karena ingin mengunjungi kalian," ucap Yona. "Hallo semua!"

"Bukankah itu Yona?"

"Yona, kemarilah!"

Hak menolehkan kepalanya, dia menyadari jika Sakura sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Sakura meletakan buku yang dibacanya dan mematikan lampu tidur miliknya. Di luar tendanya sangat ramai dengan suara-suara yang memekakan telinga. Tetapi dia tidak peduli, dia harus tidur untuk mengisi energinya sebelum memulai harinya yang berat besok.

Mengambil _ipod_ miliknya, lagu-lagu kesayangannya mulai diputar dan menjadi lagu pengantar tidur untuknya.

Seseorang membuka tenda milik Sakura dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia merapikan selimut milik Sakura sebelum mengusap rambut pink itu dengan lembut.

" _Oyasumi."_

Setelah memastikan gadis yang dicintainya nyaman, dia keluar dari tenda milik Sakura. Dan sedetik kemudian, emerald yang tadinya bersembunyi keluar dari peraduannya.

.

Hak membuka matanya dan menatap arloji di tangannya yang menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Dia baru tidur selama dua jam dan instingnya membuatnya terbangun. Entah pesta _barbeque_ itu selesai hingga pukul berapa, dia tidak peduli.

Memakai jaket miliknya, Hak keluar dari tenda. Matanya memicing ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk di depan api sembari memegang sebuah cangkir.

"Sakura?"

"Oh." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Hak? Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Hmm.."

Hak melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kotak yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan mengambil sebotol sake. Saat udara dingin seperti ini, sake akan membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Hak melirik Sakura.

"Sama sepertimu, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Hak mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura. Gadis itu hanya memakai pakaian tipis dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sekilas, Haruno Sakura memang tangguh, tetapi di matanya Sakura terlihat sedikit rapuh.

"Dasar bodoh, aku tidak mau menggendongmu saat syuting jika kamu sakit nanti."

Sebuah jaket menutupi punggungnya. Hidungnya bisa mencium parfum khas yang digunakan Hak.

"Terima kasih." Sakura berucap dengan pelan.

Menuang sake miliknya ke dalam gelas, Hak meminumnya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat karenanya. Matanya melirik Sakura yang menekuk lututnya dan memegang cangkir miliknya.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Hak buka suara, sebenarnya ini karena dia benci dengan keadaan canggung ini.

"Sasuke-kun? Tidak ada. Kami hanya sekedar rekan kerja." Sakura meneguk coklat hangatnya. "Dirimu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yona?"

"Sama sepertimu, kami hanya rekan kerja."

"Oh. Aku tidak menyangkanya. Aku pikir, kalian memilki hubungan khusus, mengingat kalian begitu dekat saat syuting."

"Apa kamu sedang cemburu?" tanya Hak menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya.

"Lagi pula, jika ingin masuk ke tenda milikku. Tidak usah seperti maling begitu."

Pipi Hak bersemu merah. Dia kembali meneguk sakenya.

"Cih."

.

.

"Pulang?"

"Um, ya." Yona menganggukan kepalanya memandang Hak. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, apa tidak boleh? Jadi setelah ini aku akan pulang. Kau tahu, bukan? Ayah begitu _protective_ terhadapku."

"Yah, begitulah ayahmu."

Sakura hanya mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Yona berumur enam belas tahun dan Hak berumur dua puluh satu tahun, sama seperti dirinya. Banyak penggemar mereka yang menginginkan Hak maupun Yona menjadi pasangan kekasih sungguhan. Tetapi, mereka berdua tidak menanggapinya.

Di matanya, mereka seperti kakak beradik yang lucu sekali. Mengangkat bahunya, dia memandang cermin yang di pegangnya dan melihat hasil kreasi Matsuri yang begitu memuaskan.

"Sakura-nee."

Sakura terkejut ketika Yona menyapanya. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Yona-kah? Baru kali ini kita bertemu." Sakura menanggapi apa adanya.

"Apakah Hak menyebalkan dan suka menggodamu?" tanya Yona.

"Hah?" dia melirik Hak yang ingin tahu dengan pembicaraan mereka. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah dia memang suka menggoda semua orang?"

"Dia menyukaimu," bisik Yona.

"Hah? Kau pasti bercanda." Sakura tertawa aneh. "Tidak mungkin-"

"Ya sudah, kalau nee-chan tidak percaya." Yona tersenyum manis. "Aku harus pergi, jaa-"

Sakura memandang kepergian Yona sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Gadis itu pasti hanya sedang menggodanya.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah berjalan jauh sekali, sepertinya Yeol tidak akan mengejar kita lagi." Rena mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Tetapi, sebaiknya kita berjaga-jaga." Jii Woon menjawab. "Bagaimana Soona, kita akan lewat mana?"

Soona memegang peta di tangannya. Negara ini terlalu luas dan membuatnya sedikit kebingungan. Rena memang sering kali terlibat perang, tetapi dia tidak pernah berpergian sejauh ini.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, jendral Hak?" tanya Soona.

"Kita akan melewati berbagai negara sebelum menuju negara api. Jadi, sepertinya kita akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Hak menunjuk peta yang di bawa Soona. "Aku yakin, berita ini sudah menyebar sangat luas."

"Aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan beberapa orang kemarin. Mereka mengatakan, jika kita yang membunuh raja."

"Aku membenci Yeol." Sakura memandang Soona. "Aku ingin membunuhnya."

"Tetapi sebelumnya, kita harus menemui pemimpin negara api dulu." Jii Woon menanggapi. "Lagi pula, mereka memiliki empat naga. Mereka panjang umur dan awet muda setelah menemukan sebuah ramuan rahasia. Kita bisa meminta bantuan mereka. Bukankah kamu adalah cucu dari Yona-sama. Mereka akan membantumu."

"Huum.." Rena menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kita berburu." Soona memandang Hak. "Jendral Hak, giliranmu untuk berburu bersamaku." Hak sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan Rena berdua dengan rivalnya itu. Tetapi, mereka sudah memiliki kesepakatan untuk bergantian mencari makanan antara dirinya dan Jii Woon.

"Jaga dia, Jii Woon."

"Hn."

Rena mendudukan dirinya menyandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Jii Woon sibuk membuat api dan menyiapkan tempat tidur karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Rena hime."

"Ya?" Rena menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Jii Woon?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah saja?"

"Hah?" Rena merasakan pendengarannya tuli mendadak. "Menikah?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mencintaimu." Jii Woon mengalihkan pandangannya. "Akan lebih mudah, jika kita menikah. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan semuanya akan lebih mudah ketika kita memiliki status."

Rena menundukan kepalanya. Otaknya dengan cepat berputar.

"Baiklah."

Seseorang di balik pohon menundukan kepalanya ketika hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

" _Chotto!"_

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan syuting mereka.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Apa aku harus melakukan adegan ini bersama dengannya?!" Sakura menunjuk Hak yang memandanginya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kakashi tidak paham.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan makhluk tengil semacam dia!"

"Totalitaslah, Hime." Hak menunjukan wajah menyebalkan miliknya. "Bukankah sudah biasa bagimu beradegan seperti ini?"

"Hak sialan!"

.

.

Kakashi menarik napas panjang setelah berhasil meyakinkan Sakura. Jadi, dia memandang sutradara di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi."

" _Camera! Rolling and Action!"_

Angin berhembus dengan semilir dan Hak masih belum bisa terlelap. Di sampingnya, Rena tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya sedangkan dirinya meletakan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Otaknya masih berfikir. Bagaimana caranya dia menggagalkan niat putrinya itu.

"Kau sudah tidur, Rena Hime?"

Rena sedikit membalikan badannya dan memandang Hak.

"Belum, ada apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" tanya Hak.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menikah dengan Jii Woon."

Rena terdiam. Dia memandang mata Hak yang berkilat ketika memandangnya.

"Jika itu dengan mudah membawa kita menuju kemenangan dan tidak membuatmu terluka lagi. Aku akan melakukannya." Rena bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan berlatih memanah."

Hak mengepalkan tangannya. Bagaimana caranya membuat putri itu hanya untuknya?

Tidak. Hak menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh memiliki putri itu. Karena tugasnya, hanya untuk menjaga putrinya.

Tetapi, tidak bolehkah dirinya bahagia juga?

.

Dalam hati Kakashi berdecak kagum ketika melihat bagaimana totalitasnya mereka semua dalam beradu akting. Mereka jarang sekali melakukan _take_ dan seolah-olah mereka semua sudah lama menyatu. Mereka semua juga menjiwai peran ini.

Tidak salah dia merekomendasikan mereka dalam film ini.

.

.

Rena terengah-engah ketika anak panah terakhirnya melesat menuju pohon. Entah sudah pukul berapa ini dia tidak tahu lagi. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan dia ingin beristirahat.

Memungut anak panah miliknya, Rena membalikan badannya. Dia terkejut melihat Hak berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon di belakangnya.

Menarik napas panjang, Rena berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Hak. Tadinya, dia pikir Hak akan membiarkannya kembali, namun dugaannya salah. Sedetik kemudian, Hak menarik tangannya dan membenturkannya ke pohon.

"Hak?"

Hak menatapnya. Menatapnya hingga membuatnya merasa sesak napas. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku meyakinkanmu agar tidak menikah dengan Jii Woon?"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Hak."

"Aku bahkan bisa menjagamu tanpa harus membuatmu menikah dengannya!"

Hak tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya. Dirinya bisa merasakan napas Hak menyentuh lehernya. Hak semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Rena.

"Hak-"

"Terkadang.. terkadang aku ingin mengikatmu.."

 _Dan menjadikanmu hanya milikku._ Tambah Hak dalam hatinya.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Hak. Aku.. aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka semakin dalam. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Sejenak, Hak merasakan apa yang dikatakan gadis dihadapannya bukanlah akting. Dadanya berdebar dengan kencang dan dia berharap, jika apa yang dikatakan gadis dihadapannya adalah sungguhan.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Hak memandang wajah Rena. Kemudian, semuanya berjalan cepat hingga Hak mencium bibir Rena dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut hingga akhirnya, mereka saling melumat.

Rena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia menyukai ciuman ini, hangat dan memabukan. Tanpa disadarinya, dirinya sudah melingkarkan tangannya di belakang kepala Hak dan meremas rambutnya.

Mereka tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Mereka tidak mau semuanya berakhir begitu saja.

.

Mereka semua yang ada disitu menahan napas. Semuanya bukan seperti sedang syuting, mereka dengan jiwa melakukan semuanya. Bahkan, Ino tidak berkedip ketika mereka berciuman.

" _Cut!"_

Sakura mendengar suara sutradara yang menghentikan adegan mereka. Namun, Hak tidak mau melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pria itu masih saja melumat bibirnya. Tangannya meremas rambut Hak semakin kencang dan itu malah membuat Hak semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Sudah, bodoh!"

Hak mengusap belakang kepalanya ketika melihat siapa yang memukul kepalanya. Dia baru saja akan menyemprot orang yang berani menciumnya. Namun, nyalinya langsung menciut.

"M-Mei-san?" Hak memandang wajah _manager_ nya dengan pandangan horror. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin melihat anak didikku berakting. Aku tahu aktingmu sangat bagus, tetapi itu namanya mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Sakura memandang Hak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlalu dari lokasi syuting.

"Sebaiknya kau segera berganti pakaian." Mei Terumi menghisap rokoknya. "Dasar bandel."

Hak tidak bergerak dan memandang Sakura yang masuk ke dalam tendanya. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya.

Bibir merah itu.. sangat manis.

"Kau menyukainya."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Hak memandang Ino.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung padanya?" tanya Ino melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkannya, bukan?"

"Aku sangat menginginkannya. Sangat." Hak memandang Ino. "Tetapi, dia hanya memandangku sebagai seorang yang menyebalkan."

"Itu salahmu sendiri." Ino membalikan badannya. "Jika kau tidak segera mengikatnya, jangan harap dia akan jadi milikmu."

 **oOo**

Sakura memandang jam di meja nakasnya yang menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, padahal Kakashi memberikan libur kepada mereka untuk menikmati tahun baru. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa tidur barang sedetikpun.

Bayangan bagaimana Hak menciumnya terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, tetapi entah mengapa berciuman dengan Hak membuat semuanya berbeda.

Dia menyentuh bibirnya. Tadi.. bibir milik Hak menyentuh bibirnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Hak. Tidak mungkin.

Lalu, kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan ciuman itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah- dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa dia malah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Hak. Padahal, dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk berjalan-jalan karena Kakashi memberikan libur. Namun, entah mengapa dia malah datang ke apartemen Hak pagi ini.

Menekan bel apartemen milik Hak, Sakura menahan napasnya.

"Sebentar!" pintu dibuka dan muncul seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan. "Mencari siapa?"

"Apa Hak ada?"

"Hak nii-chan? Dia sedang membuat sarapan, masuklah dulu." Anak kecil itu tersenyum ramah. "Siapa nama kakak? Namaku Tae Yeon."

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum.

"Tae Yeon, siapa disana?" terdengar suara Hak dari dalam.

"Kekasih Hak-nii!"

"Eh?"

Hak muncul dengan apron yang membalut tubuhnya yang kekar. Matanya membulat tidak menyangka ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sakura?"

.

.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan dan memandang Hak yang sedang membuat sarapan. Sedangkan Tae Yeon duduk dengan manis meminum susu miliknya di sebelahnya.

"Tidak." Hak sedikit melirik Sakura. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kamu datang kemari."

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung, apa tidak boleh?" Sakura mengusap rambut Tae Yeon. "Apa kalian tidak ada acara? Bukankah sebentar lagi tahun baru?"

"Kami tidak bisa pergi." Hak meletakan semangkuk bubur dihadapan Tae Yeon. "Tae Yeon memiliki penyakit paru-paru, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri dengan perawatnya yang sedang pulang kampung."

Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Dia sudah tiga tahun mengenal Hak, tetapi rasanya seperti orang asing.

.

.

Sakura mengusap rambut Tae Yeon yang sedang tertidur. Tadinya dia ingin pulang ke apartemennya, tetapi bocah laki-laki itu merengek agar dirinya tidak pulang. Dan bagaimana bisa dirinya menolak permintaan dari seorang malaikat?

Jadi, dia menemani hingga Tae Yeon tertidur.

Memastikan jika Tae Yeon sudah tidur. Sakura merapikan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh Tae Yeon sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar bocah laki-laki itu.

"Hak?"

Hak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Kau merokok?" tanya Sakura. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat rokok yang terselip diantara bibir Hak. "Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau bodoh."

Hak sedikit melirik Sakura.

"Tae Yeon sedang sakit dan kamu merokok, kamu malah membahayakan Tae Yeon."

Hak tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa dadanya berdesir.

"Hak! Antarkan aku pulang!"

"Tidak mau."

"Mou, Hak!"

"Kau berisik sekali." Hak meninggalkan Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya.

Tak berapa lama, Hak muncul dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Untukmu."

"Hah?" Sakura memandang celana pendek dan kaos yang diberikan Hak. "Untukku?"

"Malam ini kamu menginap disini."

"Hak! _Chotto!"_

Percuma saja Sakura protes, karena pria itu keras kepala melebihi siapapun.

.

Sakura memandang tubuhnya di cermin. Pakaian Hak kebesaran untuk dia gunakan. Rasanya dia seperti mengenakan dress dan tertelan kaos milik Hak.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah hampir pukul dua belas malam dan mencoba naik taksi untuk pulang ke apartemennya akan membahayakannya. Jadi, mungkin dia akan menginap di apartemen milik Hak malam ini.

Saat keluar dari toilet, matanya memandang Hak yang sedang duduk dan menonton televisi. Pria itu tampak santai dengan kaos yang membalut tubuh berotot miliknya.

"Aku harus tidur dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Di kamarku."

"Lalu, kamu tidur dimana?"

Hak menolehkan kepalanya dan Sakura merasa kesal melihat senyuman menyebalkan milik Hak.

"Apakah kamu mau aku menemanimu?"

"Hak no Baka!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Hak dan merengut kesal. Hak memang suka sekali menggodanya dan dirinya sangat kesal. Menutup pintu kamar Hak, dia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang milik Hak yang empuk.

Wangi khas milik Hak memasuki indra penciumannya. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamar milik Hak. Sederhana dan wangi. Rasanya ranjang milik Hak terasa begitu nyaman.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura sudah memejamkan matanya dan bergelung dalam selimutnya. Tidak berapa lama, pintu kamar milik Hak terbuka dan empunya kamar melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Tangan milik Hak terjulur untuk membenahi selimut milik Sakura sebelum tersenyum. Melihat wajah damai milik Sakura, membuatnya teringat dengan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

 **Haruno Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya. Dia melirik ke belakang dan bernapas lega karena temannya yang duduk di belakang belum tiba. Rasanya dunia akan damai tanpa orang menyebalkan sepertinya.**

 **Namun, doanya tidak terkabul ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan dua kancing teratasnya dibuka. Pemuda itu dengan santainya langsung mendudukan dirinya di belakang Sakura.**

" **Oi, ninja."**

" **Berisik. Jangan memanggilku." Sakura mengeluarkan bukunya dan membacanya.**

" **Nanti, conteki aku."**

" **Masa bodoh!"**

 **.**

 **Soal bahasa Jepang Modern kali ini terasa begitu mudah untuk Sakura. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengerjakan soal-soalnya dan merasa ini akan berjalan dengan mudah. Apalagi, dia belum mendengar suara gangguan-gangguan di belakangnya.**

" **Oi, ninja."**

" **Hei, nomor lima apa?"**

" **Hei!"**

" **Cepat beritahu aku!"**

" **Sombong!"**

 **Sakura bisa merasakan perempatan siku-siku di wajahnya. Jadi, dia menolehkan kepalanya.**

" **Berisik."**

" **Sakura, Hak, apa kalian sedang bekerja sama?"**

 **Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap horror pengawas yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.**

" **Ti-tidak, sensei."**

" **Tapi, aku mendengar kalian berbicara."**

" **Tidak, itu-"**

" **Temui sensei di ruangan selepas ujian."**

 **Mati kau, Haruno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura menarik napas panjang dan merapikan tasnya. Dia terpaksa pulang sangat terlambat karena pengawas ujiannya mengomeli betapa pentingnya jujur dalam mengerjakan soal. Ini semua karena pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. Yang menampakan wajah tanpa dosa ketika guru-guru mereka memarahi.**

" **Hei, kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?"**

 **Melirik Hak yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sakura mencoba mengabaikan Hak dan berjalan dengan cepat.**

" **Ini semua gara-gara dirimu!" Sakura merengut kesal. "Jika bukan karena-"**

 **Tiba-tiba saja Hak menarik tangannya dan membawanya lari. Sepersikan detik, Sakura terkejut dan mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dan tanpa bertanya, Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya karena hujan turun dengan deras.**

 **Hak membawanya menuju salah satu halte dan berteduh. Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri dan seragamnya basah karena kehujanan.**

" **Bagaimana ini? Hujan." Sakura memandang hujan yang turun begitu deras.**

 **Membuka seragamnya, Sakura memandang Hak dengan pandangan ngeri. Pikiran mesum sudah berkelebat di dalam otaknya.**

" **H-Hak, kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura.**

 **Hak memakaikan seragamnya yang basah pada Sakura. Gadis berambut emerald itu memandang Hak dengan pandangan bingung.**

" **Hak?"**

" **Lihat seragammu." Hak menunjuk seragam yang dikenakannya. "Aku bisa melihat bra hitam milikmu."**

" **Hak!" Sakura merasakan pipinya merona merah.**

" **Aku menutupinya agar aku tidak kehilangan batas." Hak mengalihkan wajahnya. "Bisa-bisa, aku memperkosamu disini."**

 **Hak tidak tahu apa yang salah dari kata-katanya, tetapi sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura membuka matanya ketika hujan hanya rintik-rintik. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa jam berada disini hingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Matanya melirik Hak yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.**

 **Pemuda itu tertidur tanpa pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Kecuali celana seragam yang setengah basah karena kehujanan. Memandang arloji di tangannya, Sakura merasa mereka masih bisa naik taksi untuk pulang.**

" **Hak." Sakura menggenggam tangan Hak dan merasakan rasa panas ketika dia menyentuh tangan Hak. "Hak, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"**

 **Wajah Hak begitu pucat dan suhu tubuhnya naik. Pemuda itu gemetaran dalam tidurnya.**

" **Sa.. Sakura.."**

" **Hak? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sakura menyentuh dahi Hak. "Panas sekali."**

 **Tidak ada jalan lain, dia harus membawa Hak menuju apartemennya.**

 **.**

 **Hak membuka matanya ketika cahaya masuk melalui celah gorden. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan otaknya mencoba untuk mencerna keberadaan dirinya. Seingatnya, dia terjebak hujan bersama Sakura dan setelahnya dia tidak ingat apapun lagi.**

 **Matanya memandang sebuah kamar bernuansa pink. Dia merasa tidak mengenali kamar tempatnya berada sekarang. Tetapi, melihat foto Sakura yang terpajang di dinding, membuatnya mengerti jika dirinya berada di kamar milik Sakura.**

 **Tangannya menyentuh sebuah kain di dahinya. Sebuah kompres. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mata birunya bisa melihat Sakura tidur menghadap dirinya dan meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang lucu.**

 **Di matanya, Sakura sangat menggemaskan sekarang.**

 **Bergerak dengan pelan, Hak mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan Sakura. Tangannya terjulur untuk menggenggam tangan gadisnya itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut.**

 **Ah.. andai Sakura tahu, betapa dirinya mencintai gadis itu.**

 **.**

Hak mengusap rambut Sakura. Sampai saat ini pun, perasaannya tidak berubah. Dia masih mencintai Sakura dalam diam.

Mendekatkan wajahnya, Hak mengecup dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang jam di meja nakas yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Rasanya dia tidur di apartemennya tidak senyenyak ini, apa ini efek bau Hak?

Dia ingat, jika dia berada di kamar Hak. Dengan pakaian milik Hak juga.

Dan ketika menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura berteriak histeris.

.

.

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali."

Hak mengusap pipinya dan menggerutu. Dia tidak melakukan apapun dan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di wajahnya saat tidur. Dia tidak tahu, jika pukulan maut Sakura itu sungguhan.

Pipinya berdenyut sakit dan memerah. Sedangkan Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan meletakan secangkir kopi dihadapan Hak.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura memegang cangkir kopinya. "Habisnya aku terkejut melihatmu tidur di sampingku dan tidak memakai atasan."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur mengenakan atasan."

"Mou, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Wanita mana yang tidak terkejut jika tidur bersama lawan jenisnya seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Apa kamu pikir aku akan memperkosamu?" tanya Hak.

Pipi Sakura merona merah. Dia membalikan badannya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu."

"Hoo.. padahal kamu terlihat sangat seksi mengenakan pakaian milikku."

"Hak mesum!"

.

.

Sakura mengiris beberapa sayuran untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Tae Yeon duduk dengan tenang di depan televisi sementara dirinya sedang memasak. Sedangkan Hak tampak santai dan tidak terganggu. Pria itu duduk dengan manis di kursi makan sembari meneguk kopinya.

Percakapan mesum mereka berakhir setelah Tae Yeon terbangun. Sakura masih kesal karena Hak berbicara seenaknya sendiri.

"Aduh!"

Mungkin karena dirinya terlalu kesal pada Hak, membuatnya menggores tangannya sendiri dengan pisau. Hak memandang dirinya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tergores sedikit." Sakura memandang telunjuknya yang berdarah.

"Biar aku lihat." Hak memegang tangan Sakura yang berdarah.

"Ha-Hak." Sakura memandang Hak yang mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah pria itu.

Hak memasukan jari telunjuk Sakura ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Tidak hanya menghisapnya, dia juga menjilat dan melumatnya. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika melihat bagaimana Hak sangat menghayati kegiatannya.

"Hak..."

Dia tidak menggubris panggilan Sakura. Dia terlalu fokus untuk melumat jari Sakura. Rasanya, darah milik Sakura sangat manis. Terlalu manis hingga dirinya tidak mau melepaskannya.

Sakura benar-benar merasa malu, di matanya Hak terlihat sangat mesum.

"Hak-nii, Sakura-nee, kalian sedang apa?"

Mereka segera menjauhkan diri ketika suara Tae Yeon terdengar. Bocah laki-laki itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar, jagoan. Nee-chan akan siapkan sarapannya."

Hak memandang Sakura yang berjalan menuju toilet sebelum memandang Tae Yeon. Adiknya itu memandangnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Tae Yeon, bagaimana jika kita bermain game?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari nii-chan!"

Di sisi lain, Sakura memandang wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya memandang tangannya yang tadi dilumat oleh Hak. Dia mencucinya dan merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Dia sudah lama mengenal Hak, dan baru kali ini jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mau datang reuni?**_

Sakura menekuk lututnya dan memandang pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Mantan kekasihnya mengiriminya pesan dan dengan cekatan dia membalasnya.

Diluar hujan turun dengan deras, bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Tae Yeon dan memastikan jika bocah laki-laki itu tetap hangat agar penyakit paru-parunya tidak kambuh.

Dia luluh pada permintaan Tae Yeon yang memintanya untuk menginap di apartemen mereka. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan menolak permintaan dari bocah menggemaskan semacam Tae Yeon?

Hak entah keluar kemana. Pria itu pamit untuk membeli sesuatu dan dia mengabaikannya. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja, meski kenyataannya tidak begitu.

"Sakura?" Hak membuka pintu kamar milik Tae Yeon. "Ada pizza di meja makan."

Bagaimana mungkin, dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Hak?

 **oOo**

Mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya, Sakura memandang penampilannya. Dengan gaun berwarna keperakan, dia tampak cantik dan mempesona. Tidak seperti dirinya saat bermain film yang mengenakan sebuah pakaian dan make up yang biasa saja.

Dia akan datang ke reuni sekolahnya. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Ino untuk membatalkan rencana mereka jalan-jalan. Ino kecewa ketika dirinya membatalkan rencana mereka, tetapi dia bisa melakukan apa.

Mengambil sebuah tas kecil. Sakura berjalan keluar apartemennya.

.

.

"Sakura! Disini!"

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri teman-temannya. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk melupakan masa-masa SMAnya.

"Kau cantik sekali."

"Yo yo, lihat ini artis kita."

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan." Sakura tertawa.

Tangannya mengambil anggur yang disediakan diatas meja dan meneguknya. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya dan mendesahkan napasnya. Entah mengapa, dia kemari dan malah mencari seseorang yang sehari-hari dia temui.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

Berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya, Sakura merasa kembali ke masa lalunya. Sejenak, dia bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga telinganya menangkap suara-suara dari lapangan di belakang sekolahnya.

"Lempar kemari!"

"Masukan ke dalam ring, Jae-ha!"

"Aho! Jangan mengoper sembarangan, Ki-ja!"

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat beberapa teman-teman lelakinya sedang bermain basket. Emeraldnya memandang seseorang yang tampak gagah dengan kaos tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya yang berotot.

"Sakura!"

Permainan basket mereka terhenti ketika sebuah suara berteriak. Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Hai, semua!"

"Kamu cantik sekali, Sakura." Jae-ha berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa semua teman-teman kita di puji seperti itu, Jae-ha?" Sakura tertawa.

"Tidak. Pujian ini khusus untukmu." Jae-ha menggenggam tangannya dan mencoba menciumnya.

 _ **Bugh!**_

Sakura terkejut ketika sebuah batu mengenai kepala Jae-ha. Pria berambut hijau itu memandang Hak yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan memegang sebuah batu krikil. Pria itu mengenakan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, dasar bodoh."

"Ha! Kau membuat _Raiju_ marah." Yun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka mengompori.

"Mou, kau tidak sopan pada wanita, Jae-ha." Ki-ja menambahkan.

"Kenapa kalian malah menghakimiku!" Jae-ha merengut kesal. "Dia kan mantan kekasihku."

Sakura tertawa. Dia benar-benar suka berada di dekat mereka semua. Sahabat-sahabatnya semasa sekolah.

"Lagi pula, Hak-kun. Kau kan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura-chan. Aku bebas mendekatinya kapanpun." Jae-ha menatap Hak.

"Berani mendekatinya, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Sudah, sudah, kalian seperti anak kecil." Sakura tertawa. "Kenapa permainan basketnya tidak dilanjutkan? Padahal aku ingin melihatnya."

"Apapun untukmu." Jae-ha tersenyum. "Ayo teman-teman! Kita lanjutkan permainannya!"

.

.

Mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon, Sakura memandang teman-temannya yang sedang berebut bola. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat mereka semua dan dia merindukannya.

"Melamun."

Sakura memandang Hak yang mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut bermain?"

"Malas." Hak memakai kemeja putih miliknya. Rambutnya basah karena keringat.

"Aku pikir, kamu tidak datang ke reuni ini." Sakura mengeluarkan tissu dari dalam tas miliknya dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah Hak.

"Apa kamu mencariku?" Hak menghentikan gerakan tangan Sakura dan memegangnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Hak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan wanita itu tidak menolaknya. Napas mereka nyaris beradu jika sebuah bola tiak mengenai kepala Hak.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Jae-ha. Wajahnya menunjukan jika dia ingin tertawa.

"Kau-" Hak memandang Jae-ha dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Raiju! Berhentilah beristirahat dan mainlah bersama kami!" Yun melipat tangannya dengan kesal. Menengahi pertempuran antara Hak dan Jae-ha.

"Tidak. Aku sudah lelah."

"Dasar pengecut. Dia bilang lelah, padahal dia takut aku kalahkan." Jae-ha menatap Hak.

"Benar itu, Jae-ha-kun. Hak belum mencetak satupun angka."

" _Demme!"_ Hak bangkit dari duduknya dan melepas kemejanya. "Jangan menangis bila aku kalahkan."

Sakura tertawa. Melihat wajah Hak yang kesal membuat perutnya geli.

.

.

.

 _ **Yo, Sakura-chan. Malam tahun baru akan pergi kemana?**_

Sakura yang sedang menonton televisi memandang pesan yang masuk di ponselnya. Ternyata Jae-ha yang mengiriminya pesan. Mengambil cangkir berisi coklat hangat, Sakura membalas pesan Jae-ha sembari meminum coklat hangatnya.

 _ **Tidak ada. Memangnya kamu ingin mengajakku kencan?**_

Balasan Jae-ha datang tidak lama kemudian.

 _ **Yah, seperti itu. Mau kah kamu datang untuk menyaksikan pembukaan club malam milikku?**_

Jemari lentiknya dengan cepat membalas pesan dari Jae-ha.

 _ **Tentu saja.**_

Menekuk lututnya, Sakura memandang acara televisi yang sama sekali tidak menarik menurutnya. Malam sudah semakin larut, tetapi rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang juga.

Ponselnya bergetar dan juga menyala. Dengan malas, Sakura mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi."

" _Kenapa belum tidur?"_

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalinya. Tangannya mengambil _remote_ dan mengecilkan volume agar dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Hak?"

" _Hm.."_

"Kenapa menelpon malam-malam?"

" _Hanya memastikan jika kamu tidur dengan cukup."_

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah.

"Mou, Hak! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Katakan ada apa?"

" _Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kamu mendapatkan pesan dari mata layu itu?"_

"Oh, Jae-ha? Iya."

" _Kamu akan datang?"_

"Huum.. karena aku tidak ada kegiatan."

" _Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Hah? Hak-"

 _Tittt.. tiiitt.. tiitt.._

Merengut kesal, Sakura melempar ponselnya ke samping. Hak memang menyebalkan.

Tetapi, satu senyuman muncul di wajah Sakura.

.

.

.

Mengenakan sebuah mini dress berwarna hitam, Sakura memoles wajahnya dengan make up natural miliknya. Memutar dirinya di depan cermin, Sakura tersenyum. Tubuhnya montok dan padat, dia sangat bangga dengan tubuhnya.

 _Ting tong.._

Suara bel membuat Sakura tersentak. Dia memastikan semuanya beres dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemennya.

Hak membulatkan matanya ketika memandang penampilan Sakura malam ini. Dia sudah lama mengenal Sakura dan baru kali ini melihat Sakura tampak begitu cantik.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa menahan nafsunya.

"Hak? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Um ya." Hak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Mengikuti langkah Hak, Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat sebuah mobil _BMW_ keluaran terbaru yang terparkir di _basement_ apartemennya.

"Kemana motormu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kamu pikir, aku membiarkanmu naik motor dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Pipi Sakura merona merah. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil milik Hak.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu memiliki mobil." Sakura memandang sekelilingnya.

"Memangnya berapa gajiku?" Hak menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

Sakura tidak tahu, mengapa Hak menjadi pendiam sekali malam ini. Biasanya pria itu akan menggodanya dan menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi Hak lebih banyak diam.

Club malam milik Jae-ha sangat ramai dengan pasangan yang ingin merayakan tahun baru. Suara musik terdengar begitu kencang dan memekakan telinga. Banyak orang yang berdansa dan menyatu dengan musik yang dimainkan.

"Hak, aku akan menari!" Sakura memperbesar volume suaranya agar Hak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya!"

Hak duduk di salah satu sofa dan memesan beberapa minuman. Matanya terus mengawasi Sakura yang sedang berjoget dan meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Tubuh ramping milik Sakura terlihat menggoda, apalagi dengan aset berharga yang dimiliki wanita itu.

Meminum _wine_ yang telah dituangkan ke gelasnya. Hak meneguknya. Beberapa wanita menatapnya dengan penuh minat, tetapi dia tidak berminat sama sekali dengan mereka semua.

"Hai tuan, sendirian saja?" seorang wanita dengan pakaian kurang bahan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, kekasihku sedang ada disana." Hak menunjuk lantai dansa.

"Oh, kita bisa bersenang-senang dan membiarkan kekasihmu itu juga bersenang-senang."

"Aku tidak berminat denganmu." Hak meneguk winenya. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi atau aku akan mengasarimu."

Wanita itu terlihat ketakutan ketika melihat mata buas milik Hak. Merengutkan wajahnya, wanita itu bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan terlalu galak pada wanita."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Hak bisa melihat Jae-ha dengan balutan jas yang rapi.

"Oh, kau."

Jae-ha mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hak dan meminta sebuah gelas berisi _scoth_ kepada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bagaimana dengan klubku, kau suka?"

Meneguk _wine_ nya, Hak menjawab.

"Tidak juga."

"Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya." Jae-ha tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak menari, hah? Apakah kau akan membiarkan Sakura menari seorang diri?"

"Aku tidak suka menari."

"Dia wanita yang cantik tetapi kau pengecut hanya mendiamkannya." Jae-ha meneguk _socth_ nya.

"Hak? Jae-ha?"

Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Mata keduanya terbelalak.

"Yona? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?" tanya Hak.

"Soo Woon yang mengajakku."

"Sekarang dimana Soo Woon?" Hak menatap Yona.

"Ponselnya ketinggalan di mobil."

Jae-ha menarik napas panjang dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Hak, Yona-chan, sebaiknya aku pergi."

.

Sakura merasa kesal ketika meliukan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jadi, dia menghentikan gerakannya dan berjalan menuju bar yang ada di pinggir.

"Margarita."

Bartender segera membuatkan minuman pesanan Sakura dan wanita itu meneguknya. Emeraldnya memandang Hak yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut merah.

Entah mengapa, hatinya menjadi panas. Apalagi, Hak membuka jas-nya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu.

"Sendirian?"

"Jae-ha?" Sakura tersenyum ketika Jae-ha duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Aku bukan Hak yang meninggalkan gadis cantik untuk menari seorang diri."

"Kau tidak berubah, Jae-ha." Sakura meneguk margaritanya dan meminta gelas keduanya.

"Apa kamu kuat minum? Aku tidak mau ada seorang gadis yang mabuk dan membuat kekacauan di clubku."

"Tidak, aku sudah biasa minum." Sakura meneguk margaritanya hingga tandas. "Aku minta-"

"Sudah." Jae-ha memegang tangan Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan menari?"

.

Hak menggerakan kakinya dengan gelisah. Soo Woon tidak kunjung datang dan hatinya terasa panas. Hatinya panas sekali ketika melihat gadisnya sedang menari dengan Jae-ha. Mereka saling berpelukan dan dia bisa melihat Jae-ha sedang mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuh tubuh milik gadisnya.

Ingin rasanya dia berlari kesana dan menarik tangan Sakura. Membawanya pergi dari tempat nista ini dan mengurungnya di kamarnya. Lalu.. dia bisa membayangkan malam panasnya bersama Sakura.

Sudah cukup! Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi

"Yona, aku akan pergi. Jangan kemana-mana sampai Soo Woon datang."

Yona menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang Hak yang berjalan dengan langkah gusar. Tangan pria itu menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

"Hak?"

"Kita pulang."

Sakura merasa pendengarannya tuli. Apakah Hak baru saja mengatakan kata pulang?

"Pulang?"

"Iya, kita pulang."

"Tapi aku belum selesai menari," ucap Sakura.

"Sudah cukup. Kita pulang."

Hak menarik tangannya kasar dan membawanya menuju mobil. Sakura mengusap tangannya ketika berada di dalam mobil milik Hak. Pria itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan wajah yang mengeras.

"Hak, kenapa kita ke apartemenmu?" tanya Sakura.

Tidak menjawab, Hak keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik tangannya. Sakura ingin protes, tetapi melihat wajah Hak yang mengeras membuatnya terdiam. Dia membiarkan Hak menarik tangannya masuk ke apartemen pria itu.

"Hak, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sakura memandang Hak dengan pandangan bingung.

Hak berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil kaleng bir dan meneguknya.

"Hak-"

Sakura memegang lengan Hak dan pria itu membenturkannya ke dinding di belakang Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap Hak dengan pandangan takut.

"Hak, ada apa?"

Hak memeluk Sakura dan menyamankan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura. Wanita itu membalas pelukan Hak dan mengusap kepala Hak dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Hak. "Aku tidak suka saat mata layu itu memegang tubuhmu. Darahku mendidih dan aku begitu terbakar."

Suara berat milik Hak terdengar. Sakura sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hak. Satu senyuman terbit di bibir Sakura.

"Aku tahu." Sakura berucap. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Hak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura yang kini memandangnya. Pandangan matanya sayu dan di mata Hak, Sakura sangat seksi dan menggoda. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melumat bibir merah menggoda milik Sakura.

Hak melumatnya, mencium dan menyusuri lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah diantara mereka. Membalik posisinya, Hak mendorong Sakura dan membuat wanita itu tertidur di sofa milik Hak.

"A-apa kita akan melakukannya?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara parau karena sebuah tangan mengelus paha miliknya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya ketika Hak mencium lehernya. Pria itu mencium, menjilat dan menggigit.

"Oh.. Hak-kun.."

Tangan besar milik Hak meremas payudara sekal Sakura dari luar. Gaun tanpa lengan milik Sakura memudahkan dirinya untuk melepas gaun yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Dan terlihatlah, payudara sekal dengan puting coklat yang menantang.

Ini adalah yang selama ini diimpikan Hak. Dia bahkan selalu membayangkan bagaimana tubuh milik Sakura dan selalu melakukan permainan solo dengan hanya puas membayangkan tubuh milik Sakura.

Pada kenyataannya, ini melebihi imajinasinya. Tubuh Sakura sangat indah dan dia menyukainya. Nafsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun dan membuat miliknya menegang.

"Ja-jangan, Hak-kunhh.." Sakura mengerang ketika Hak meremas kedua payudaranya.

Bagian tubuh yang paling disukai Hak adalah payudara milik Sakura. Dia tidak bosan meremas dan memilin puting payudara itu. Membuat desahan dewi surgawi terdengar membahana.

Mulut miliknya mulai menjelajah ke bagian payudara milik Sakura dan langsung menghisap seperempat payudaranya. Dia menghisapnya dan menggulumnya bagaikan anak kecil yang kehausan. Jika payudara Sakura mengeluarkan air susu, dia tidak akan pernah bosan menghisapnya.

Suara hisapan payudara beradu dengan suara desahan milik Sakura. Wanita bermata emerald itu memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sesuatu miliknya di bagian bawah basah. Kegiatan ini pertama kali dia lakukan dan dia menyukai kegiatan yang dilakukan Hak.

Sakura mengangkat payudaranya agar Hak menghisap payudaranya dengan kencang. Hak mengabulkan keinginan Sakura dan menghisapnya semakin kencang disertai dengan remasan pada payudara kiri milik Sakura. Hak melakukannya bergantian dan desahan Sakura terdengar sangat keras.

Dia merasa ada yang kurang. Sedari tadi Hak hanya bermain pada tubuh bagian atasnya saja. Bagian bawahnya terasa gatal dan dia ingin sesuatu memuaskannya.

Hak melirik Sakura yang menarik tangannya dan mengusapkannya pada kewanitaan miliknya. Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala tangannya menyingkirkan celana dalam milik Sakura dan memasukan jari tengahnya.

"Oh yah.. disitu, Hak-kunh.." Sakura mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Kau nakal sekali." Hak tersenyum ketika melihat wajah memerah milik Sakura.

"Tidakh.. oh.. aku tidak nakal.."

"Kau nakal." Hak menggerakan jari tengahnya dan mengocok milik Sakura.

"Oh.. iyah.. disana.. aahahhh..."

Hak menghentikan kegiatannya dan membuat Sakura menatap Hak dengan pandangan bertanya. Mata sayunya menatap Sakura dan melepaskan celananya. Sakura menggerakan celananya dan mengocok kejantanan milik Hak yang menegang.

Besar, keras dan hot. Sakura bisa membayangkan, kenikmatan seperti apa yang dia dapatkan ketika dirinya dan Hak menyatu.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura." Hak melepaskan tangan Sakura dan memegang kejantanan miliknya. Pria itu melepaskan pakaiannya dan membuat Sakura tidak berkedip.

"Hak-kun, ini.."

Sakura mengusap perut Hak. Perut itu _sixpack_ dan berotot, benar-benar idaman para pria. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utama dari Sakura. Jemari lentik milik Sakura menyentuh bekas luka yang memanjang di sepanjang perut milik Hak.

"Luka ini, pasti sudah sangat lama sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Aa. Luka ini aku dapat ketika berlatih pedang."

Sakura mengusap bekas luka itu, biarpun bekas luka itu terlihat memanjang. Tetapi itu tidak membuat keindahan di tubuh Hak berkurang. Pria itu mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang kenikmatan milik Sakura, membiarkan Sakura mengusap bekas luka miliknya. Dan ketika Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang besar menembus miliknya, hal itu membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ha-Hak-kun.. sakith.." Sakura meringis ketika sebuah benda tumpul masuk ke dalam miliknya.

Hak menghentikan kegiatannya ketika miliknya sudah setengah masuk ke surga kenikmatan milik Sakura. Matanya memandang Sakura yang memejamkan matanya.

"Ka-kau masih perawan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Hak merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan seorang perawan seperti Sakura. Dia mengecup wajah Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

Pelan-pelan Hak memasukan miliknya dan menembus bukti kesucian milik Sakura. Hak memejamkan matanya dan tidak menggerakan miliknya. Dia sebenarnya ingin bergerak dengan kasar dan cepat, tetapi dia tidak mau membuat Sakura sakit.

Dia menggerakan miliknya dengan pelan dan membiarkan Sakura merasa terbiasa dengan miliknya yang besar. Sakura merespon dengan menghisap miliknya lebih kencang. Hak menggerakannya dengan cepat dan mengobrak-abrik liang milik Sakura.

"Oh.. Hak.. oh.. ah.."

"Sakurah, shit!"

Hak tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana nikmatnya surga dunia yang sekarang direngkuhnya. Sakura bergerak seirama dengan sodokan Hak dan membuat payudaranya bergerak tak tentu arah. Mata biru milik Hak menatap payudara yang bergerak menantang itu dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"Oh tidak.. tidak.. ah!"

Sakura merasakan matanya memutih karena kenikmatan surgawi yang diterimanya. Hak bisa merasakan milik Sakura menjepit miliknya dan sebuah cairan melumuri batang miliknya.

"Hak, hentikan.. jangan disini." Sakura memandang Hak. "Pindah ke kamar saja, disini sempit sekali."

Masih dengan milik mereka yang menyatu. Hak mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mereka bertukar tempat dengan Sakura yang berada diatas tubuh Hak.

"Sakura?"

Suara kembang api terdengar bersahutan. Dari balik jendela kamar Hak, mereka bisa melihat kembang api yang indah memenuhi langit malam kota Tokyo.

" _Akemashite Omedetou."_ Sakura tersenyum.

Tidak menunggu jawaban dari Hak, Sakura menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas milik Hak. Milik mereka beradu dan Sakura merasakan milik Hak masuk begitu dalam ke rahim miliknya. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya dan merasakan betapa nikmatnya milik Hak.

Pria itu menatap payudara sekal milik Sakura yang menggantung bebas. Dia menyukai pemandangan ini, di matanya Sakura semakin seksi dengan wajah yang memerah dan ekspresi kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di bohongi. Tangannya menangkap payudara Sakura yang bergerak naik turun dan meremasnya.

"Oh, Hak!"

Hak membalik tubuh mereka dan sekarang Sakura berada di bawahnya. Hak memandang Sakura yang balik memandangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hak menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dan menyodok miliknya masuk semakin dalam ke vagina milik Sakura. Dia merasakan milik Sakura semakin sempit dan semakin mengapit miliknya.

"Ah.. milikmuh.. semakin sempith.. oh.." Hak meracau dan memejamkan matanya.

Sakura menikmati permainan Hak. Dia tahu, Hak sebentar lagi akan keluar maka dari itu, pria itu merasakan miliknya semakin mengapit milik Hak.

"Aku keluarh.. aku keluarh.." Sakura mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Hak dan memeluk punggung Hak.

"Ah shit!"

Hak mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim milik Sakura diikuti oleh cairan cinta milik Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat malas ketika cahaya masuk ke dalam kamar milik Hak. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan mencari Hak, sedikit membuka matana, ia tidak menemukan Hak di sampingnya. Mendudukan dirinya, Sakura menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Tubuhnya terasa lengket sekali karena permainan mereka. Hak tidak puas-puas mengeluarkan spermanya dan entah sampai jam berapa pria itu menggempurnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengungkapkan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Berjalan keluar dari kamar milik Hak, dia merapatkan selimutnya. Hidungnya bisa mencium bau harum masakan yang berasal dari dapur. Dan ketika dirinya sampai di dapur, dia bisa melihat Hak sedang memasak dengan apron biru yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Sakura?"

Hak bisa merasakan jemari lentik memeluknya dari belakang. Sesuatu yang empuk menempel di punggungnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Baunya tercium lezat, padahal aku pikir kamu tidak bisa memasak."

"Apa kamu sedang meremehkanku?" Hak melirik Sakura yang memeluknya. "Lebih baik kamu mandi."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan Hak membalikan badannya. Dia memandang Sakura yang tersenyum menggoda kepadanya.

"Mau mandi bersamaku?"

Hak mematikan kompornya dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sensual.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu, Sakura."

 **oOo**

"Jii Woon, aku pikir aku tidak bisa."

Jii Woon menatap Rena yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.. karena aku sudah mencintai seseorang." Rena memandang Jii Woon. "Maafkan aku."

Di balik sebuah pohon, Hak tersenyum lega ketika mendengar percakapan keduanya.

.

.

"Aku menemukannya!"

"Hime-sama! Bersembunyi di balikku!" Hak mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Sial, mereka mengepung kita!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Hak." Jii Woon mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Kita harus-"

 _ **Bruk!**_

.

.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Cut!"

Hak menghampiri Sakura yang pingsan. Dia menepuk pipi wanitanya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Hak menggendong Sakura.

"Hentikan syutingnya!" Kakashi memberi pengarahan. "Panggil dokter."

.

Sakura membuka matanya sedikit ketika mencium bau sesuatu yang tidak asing untuk hidungnya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dan mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Seingatnya dia sedang syuting dan sekarang dia berada di tenda miliknya.

Emeraldnya menatap Hak yang duduk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan terdengar dengkuran halus. Hak pasti kelelahan dan dia tahu itu.

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Sakura menghampiri Hak dan mengusap wajah pria itu. Hak sedikit menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Sakura?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu sudah sadar? Butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Mattaku._ " Hak mengusap wajahnya. "Saat kamu pingsan tadi, rasanya _shinigami_ seperti sedang mengambil nyawaku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hak. Hanya kelelahan."

"Aku tahu, tapi bayi dalam kandunganmu membuatku khawatir."

Sakura menatap Hak dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bayi?"

"Dokter bilang kamu kelelahan, apalagi bayi dalam kandunganmu masih sangat muda."

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Sakura memandang Hak dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana jika-"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Sakura. Hak memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak apa, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Hak kembali melumat bibir Sakura dan menghisapnya. Manis sekali hingga Hak tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Dan mereka tidak tahu, jika ada seseorang yang merekam kegiatan mereka berdua.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan Hak berdiri menghadap jendela kamar. Dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tersenyum.

"Hak-kun, sudah bangun?"

Hak mematikan rokoknya dan memandang Sakura.

"Ya."

Getaran ponsel miliknya menarik eksistensi dirinya. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, Tsunade-san. Ada apa?"

" _Sekarang kamu dimana? Apa kamu sedang bersama Hak?"_

Sakura melirik Hak yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Um ya. Aku sedang di apartemen Hak-kun."

" _Lihat televisi sekarang."_

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti dan mengambil remote televisi. Saat menghidupkannya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

" _ **Berita ini sangat menggemparkan dunia hiburan Jepang. Tersebar video ciuman antara Haruno Sakura dan Son Hak yang berdurasi dua puluh detik. Video amatir itu diambil di lokasi syuting film terbaru mereka, Haru no Kingdom.**_

 _ **Tidak tahu bagaimana video itu tersebar, namun video ciuman itu menjadi viral yang menggemparkan. Managemen Hak atau pun Sakura memilih bungkam atas tersebarnya video ciuman ini.**_

 _ **Selain itu, beberapa foto kedekatan keduanya juga tersebar luas. Sebenarnya, apakah hubungan keduanya? Bukankah Senju Managemen melarang artisnya untuk terlibat cinta lokasi? Lalu, bagaimanakah kisah cinta keduanya? Apakah hanya settingan? Tetap saksikan-"**_

 **Klik!**

Hak menatap Sakura yang berwajah pucat.

"Hak-kun, bagaimana ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian harus mengadakan konferensi pers."

Mei Terumi memandang anak artisnya begitu pula dengan Tsunade.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kalian." Mei Terumi melirik Tsunade. "Tetapi peraturannya berbeda."

"Tapi, Tsunade-san. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." Sakura memandang managernya.

"Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak, Sakura. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, maka kau harus membayar denda sesuai yang disepakati."

Mereka berempat berada di apartemen milik Hak. Tsunade dan Mei Terumi datang untuk mengunjungi mereka karena apartemen milik Hak sudah dipenuhi oleh wartawan yang haus akan berita.

"Tapi-"

Hak menarik napas panjang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu jika ingin mempertahankan hubungannya.

.

.

.

Suara jepretan kamera membuat Sakura merasa mual. Hari ini mereka akan mengadakan konferensi pers yang akan mengklarifikasi hubungan mereka.

"Nona Sakura, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hak?"

"Apakah kalian pacaran?"

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Tenang, biarkan Sakura yang menjelaskan." Mei Terumi menengahi.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Sebenarnya, hubungan kami berdua-"

"Kami akan menikah."

Mereka semua memandang Hak yang duduk dengan tenang.

"Kami akan menikah, apalagi Sakura sedang mengandung bayi kami."

Tsunade memandang Hak dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sedangkan Mei Terumi tersenyum bangga. Seketika, Jepang terkejut dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Hak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mou, Hak no baka."

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan mematikan sambungan televisi. Meski sudah empat bulan berlalu dan pernikahan mereka digelar secara besar-besaran dan Hak membayar semua denda atas managemen Sakura dan membiarkan istrinya berada di rumah.

Dan sekarang disinilah dirinya sekarang. Berada di apartemen milik Hak seorang diri dengan kehamilan berusia empat bulan. Hak sedang syuting dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Suaminya itu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk kembali ke dunia hiburan dan dia tidak bisa membantah suaminya yang keras kepala itu.

"Sedang mengatai suamimu sendiri?"

Hak muncul dan melepas jaketnya. Matanya memandang Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku kesal padamu. Apa salahnya jika aku ikut ke lokasi syuting?"

"Kamu sedang hamil dan tidak boleh kelelahan, dasar bodoh."

"Mou! Padahal setiap kali aku melakukan seks denganmu, itu lebih melelahkan."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura merasakan tanda bahaya di sekitarnya. Hak memandangnya dengan pandangan hewan buas.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal seks, kau membuat aku terangsang."

"Mou, _chotto!_ Hak-kun! Kyaaaa!"

Dan biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan ritualnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Owari-**

 **Apa ini? wkwkwkkw.. entah kenapa kepikiran ide nista seperti ini :3 karena tergila-gila sama Akatsuki no Yona maka jadilah fict nista ini..**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review! Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
